<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>arson , anyone ? by demispencie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693563">arson , anyone ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demispencie/pseuds/demispencie'>demispencie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arson, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Light Angst, Please Kill Me, Random &amp; Short, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demispencie/pseuds/demispencie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>with budget cuts tearing down the BAU , emily and jj act out a plan they've been thinking about for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>arson , anyone ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/j3milys/gifts">j3milys</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't look too closely - this was a really random fic that my girl and i decided we liked the concept of.  first arson date ! not really kiddos , crime is bad :) ( unless you're doing it with the love of your life &lt;3 )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Do you have everything?" Emily asked for the last time , looking at JJ before they both got out of the car.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Budget cuts were killing the BAU. Everyone was looking at different options.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch , wanting to move to a lower position with less hours so he could spend more time with Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan , becoming reliant on his restoration , something Rossi considered helping out with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer , split between more school and teaching positions , and Penelope looking at options for charity work.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as everyone hated to admit it , the team was breaking down , and it was breaking down fast. No one bothered fighting with Strauss. They just obeyed and prayed they didn't have to go through with it all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're ready." JJ said confidently , the both of them getting ready to execute their plan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With the drastic changes in work , JJ and Will's relationship began to crumble. Will saw the loss of work as a good thing — it meant they could settle down , get married , have kids , but JJ wasn't having any of it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not that she didn't want it. She just didn't want it <em>with him</em>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nights got longer , and Will grew angrier about JJ staying with the team so much — saying that Spencer's obvious crush was invalidating their relationship and her affections towards Emily were disgusting.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Will never got physical , and supported JJ’s sexuality to the fullest. But for her to not even bother hiding her feelings for Emily, it sent him off in a way that was most dramatic to say the very least. The breakup followed soon after.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When JJ told Emily about the whole fiasco on their last few official days at work , Emily was furious.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because you spend time with me doesn't mean you like me," Emily said almost bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ bit her lip in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you?" Emily said softly , looking at her. JJ nodded , and without hesitation , she kissed Emily , confirming the feelings that she’d already suspected were there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that they formed the plan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
They decided to burn down their shared home. They would wait until Will was out of the house. None of his important belongings were there , since they'd both just started moving in before they broke up , so that wasn't too much to worry about. They didn't want to ruin his life , at least not much , just enough that he could get back on his feet knowing he wronged JJ and needed to make up for it. JJ would move in with Emily after everything went down , and they'd made sure to leave him a reasonable amount of money to make up for the obvious damage that was about to go down.</p><p> </p><p>Emily helped JJ to pour the gasoline around the house. JJ packed anything extra she thought Will might deem important and left it by the mailbox. After everything was set , Emily and JJ stood in front of the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready?" Emily asked. JJ nodded and they both lit a match , throwing it into the gasoline soiled house. The fire spread quickly and they ran to their car, pulling away quickly before people would realize anything was happening.</p><p> </p><p>JJ set Penelope to speed dial incase things got out of hand as they drove around in the night. She smiled to herself - it had been like a weight was just lifted off her chest. Emily smiled at JJ , asking her a most important question.</p><p> </p><p>"So do you wanna get sushi or something?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry , i'm aware the shift in time and place is sort of confusing , but hopefully i left distinct enough clues to establish a set timline ! any criticism and / or feedback is appreciated ! find me on @reidsjcreau on instagram &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>